


The Incentive of Hard Work

by CanuckChicklette



Series: Birthday Fics for Billa [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate likes sleeping after a period of hard work, but that's not the real reward.<br/>A drabble for Billa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incentive of Hard Work

Nate’s unconscious response, when Brad curled more tightly around him in bed, was to smile. He was always sleeping, and he would never realise he did it but it happened almost every night. Nate wore the grin of a man who had won the lottery. Which Nate was certain he had… at least in affairs of the heart.

Tonight was no exception, even though he was exhausted from a week of hard work. When 11 o’clock rolled around, Nate had been afraid that he may be too wound up to even go sleep, even as he body felt like it would collapse any second. However when the time came, and he snuggled deep into the covers with Brad snuggled warmly around him, sleep came with relative effortlessness. The warmth of Brad’s skin against his own could always put Nate at ease.

He was determined not to wake up for anything. To just stay in this moment until the end of time itself. This notion was helped by how exhausted Nate was. All week he’d been working non-stop. The only rest he got was when he drifted off to sleep for an hour or two. Finals were right around the corner, and unfortunately they all came with final assignments as well. Plus his part-time job. A lot of the other students he worked with decided to take time off so they could focus on their studies, but Nate couldn’t afford to miss work. So he stayed on and was given more hours to work that week, he was picking up the slack. Every day that week he’d endured six hours of classes, and 6-8 hours of work while the rest of his spare time was spent studying and working on 5 dissertations that were due in the coming weeks. 

Nate got a lot of work done, had made good progress, so he didn’t feel guilty about having a long, relaxing sleep tonight. But just being able to be with Brad, in his embrace, was the real reward.


End file.
